


Prom night

by dumbseok



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Prom, Prom Night, Teachers AU, he's not out, maybe ooc i guess, not as students tho, shinwon has a crush on hwitaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbseok/pseuds/dumbseok
Summary: Shinwon, every student's fav teacher. What is he doing at prom night, apart from looking after his students?





	Prom night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know, the title is the most basic shit I could think of, but I suck at it.  
> I don't even know how I got the idea, I just had to write about it. Feel free to sent me a message here or on twitter (@wooseok_miao) in case you notice any mistakes. That said, enjoy!

Maybe the school gym, with all those cheap decorations hanging on the wall, trash food they bought in discounts standing on tables surrounding the “dance floor” and flower scent (from the bouquets boys bought to girls) everywhere, making difficult even for not allergic people to breath, never looked more ridiculous, but students didn’t seem to care. Even if most of them liked to act pretending that night didn’t matter, it was prom night. Some of them would’ve been at prom next years too, but for others it was their last prom. 

Maybe someone would’ve been brave enough to “make a move” with their crush, not only teachers.

Shinwon looked around, exaggerating his movements when he turned his head, causing some students to laugh about it. He volunteered to “keep an eye” on the students while they were having fun at the prom. The “kids” – he called them like that, even if some of them were almost in their twenties now – were happy about it, since Shinwon, their Science teacher, was one of their fav ones. They knew he wasn’t going to be too strict about distance between them while dancing, and maybe he wouldn’t have said anything about students suddenly finding the park outside really interesting. On the other hand, parents too were happy about him being there: he was able to convince even the most stubborn students to study, thanks to his way to make his lessons almost funny, so they knew their sons and daughters respected him.

Same thing, unfortunately, couldn’t be said for their Music teacher, Hwitaek, there too to do the same job that night. Everyone knew he was a genius producer, composer, he even had a good voice and he could play some instruments too. Everyone agreed on a fact: his genius mind was being wasted there, in that school, where maybe one or two students were destined to do great things in the music field. Being a genius, he was “cursed” by the thing every great mind has to deal with in their field: he totally sucked as a teacher. He just wasn’t able to understand he had to actually give an explanation even for the most elementary concepts, so, at the end of the day, only a few students were able to catch with his lessons.

They were also the opposite in their dressing style. Even if Shinwon wasn’t supposed to be there to have fun but just as a “chaperon”, he dressed like he was going to participate (and win, a lot of girls were ready to vote for him) at the “king and queen of the prom” competition: he was a natural beauty, but that night he decided to “highlighter” it wearing a black shirt (maybe too unbuttoned?) and a skinny pair of trousers of the same color.

Hwitaek, on the other hand, was looking like a total nerd, with his big black glasses, his old pair of jeans and a black t-shirt on.

Shinwon, being the youngest teacher in the school, wasn’t oblivious about how his students – the girls, and some boys too – looked at him. It was pretty obvious they found him pretty at the very least. 

Talking about looks, same things, here too, couldn’t be said about Hwitaek. About this, Shinwon felt like he knew a treasure, a hidden treasure since no one seemed to notice the same thing he noticed since a while ago: Hwitaek was attractive as fuck, hot too. Maybe he wasn’t spending all his time in the gym, but his arms were well defined. His pair of jeans was old, yes, but it left _nothing_ to imagine about his legs. And what about his plump lips?

_ Now or never _ , Shinwon said in his mind to encourage himself. After all, he was there to do that, the kids were great but he had another reason to waste his time there.

“Ehi” Shinwon said to Hwitaek after crossing the whole room to be near him. The older one smiled at him, but he didn’t greet him back, since he was busy helping the photographer with the camera.

_ Why does everyone want to remember their prom _ , Shinwon asked himself, wishing even now to be able to forget that awful night, when he still thought he was straight…

Something more pleasant to watch at distracted him from those thoughts: to help the photographer adjusting the tripod, Hwitaek was flexing his arms, and that was _really_ an enjoyable sight. Anyway, after a while everything was fine, so he said bye to the photo guy and went to Shinwon.

“Sorry about earlier, I was focusing on helping him with… it” he excused himself with a low voice.

“We all would be lost without the great Hwitaek” Shinwon replied, joking, but maybe not too much.

Hwitaek blushed. “Why does everyone like to make fun of me?” he asked, smiling.

Shinwon tried to ignore the weird feeling he felt in his stomach, even if he knew it was Hwitaek’s “fault” – or, to be more precise, it was his smile’ fault, and maybe he wasn’t too pissed off about it.

“Because your cheeks turn red… like that weird color you dyed your hair for a while… and people like to see it” Shinwon replied, shamelessly flirting, biting his lower lip trying to be less nervous.

Hwitaek looked at him with his lips opened, not shocked, but with an interrogative face. “Why do people like to see me blushing then?”

Shinwon was ready to risk it all and reply something about him being cute, but a high voice interrupted them.

“Shinwon!”

“Oh my God, not now” he whispered. He recognized that voice. It was the Literature teacher, totally unable to hide her crush for him.

He decided to be polite and don’t ignore her, but he regretted it after a few minutes of chatting, when he realized Hwitaek wasn’t on his side anymore.

***

Shinwon was almost losing hopes. He searched for him almost everywhere, but it seemed like Hwitaek vanished. Students in the car park were really busy exploring each other’s mouth – and other things with their hands – in the darkest corners of it, so they barely noticed him, but he couldn’t care less. To be honest, he would’ve really appreciated being in their situation. He would’ve denied to be aware of it the day after in front of their parents of course.

He was going to go back inside, until he heard something. He was going to ignore it, but then he remembered he was there to prevent those things to happen, so he followed the noise.

Shinwon was right: someone was puking. He went near the person with a disgusted face… until he realized who the fool who exaggerated with punch was.

“Hwitaek!” he whispered, in order to avoid students to find about their least favorite teacher being drunk.

Maybe the other noticed him, but he couldn’t answer. He was busy giving freedom to his stomach.

Trying not to think about how he would’ve liked to grab his hips in other situations, Shinwon grabbed him by those not-so-soft spot to help him not losing his balance, since he was basically doubled over.

When it was over, Hwitaek stood up, so Shinwon was holding the other near him. Even with that disgusting puke stink around them, none of them seemed too sorry to be that close. Shinwon knew he had to hold his imagination: maybe Hwitaek was just appreciating someone to be there helping him not falling. Also, Shinwon wasn’t sure about Hwitaek liking some kind of attentions from… a guy.

“You can’t go inside like that… Students and other teachers will notice what happened. You even lost your glasses!” Shinwon told him, almost laughing.

Hwitaek looked around searching for them, but he realized it was impossible for him to find them in that dark, so he sobbed. “I’m the unluckiest person alive” he said after a while.

“Do you really need them? Because… well, you look better without them”. Shinwon asked ignoring his bad mood, hoping it was just because of the alcohol.

“I just use them to hide my horrible face, and you’re telling me I look better without them… My whole life is a joke” Hwitaek replied, laughing hysterically. Maybe not all the alcohol left his body.

“What are you saying, your face is beautiful” Shinwon replied, trying to sound distracted while searching for a place where they could seat to allow the drunk guy he was crushing on to to relax a bit.

“Well, yours too, but you know that” Hwitaek replied, still laughing. This time, Shinwon hoped not everything was alcohol’ fault.

He finally saw something they could’ve use to rest: a bench, distant from the school entrance. That made the spot pretty dark, but it was for the best. Shinwon didn’t want someone to see Hwitaek and make fun of him.

When they sat, Shinwon realized he was still holding Hwitaek by his hips. The other didn’t seem to be bothered by that. In fact, he seemed bothered by the fact there was some distance between their bodies, so he leaned his head on the other’s shoulder, caressing the exposed skin of his chest. Shinwon ignored the shivers on his spine.

“Tomorrow, when you’ll see me fighting with the biggest headache of my life, I’ll tell you I’m acting like this tonight because I’m drunk, but it’s not like that, okay?” Hwitaek asked, slowly because of drunkenness.

Shinwon caressed him on the cheek, smiling. “You basically exposed yourself though”.

Hwitaek closed his eyes to enjoy more their skin’ contact. “You’re so kind, Shinwon. Thank you”.

Shinwon laughed, embarrassed and flustered. “I’m just… helping you rest”.

“Others would’ve mocked me and just left me there and you know it, Shinwon. I almost wish you did the same”.

“Why are you saying this, Hwitaek? I…” Shinwon tried to ask, but the other interrupted him.

“Some of us get high on low hopes. I bet you know nothing about this since every girl existing likes you, but…”

“But I don’t care about girls” Shinwon interrupted him. His heart was beating so fast, he almost couldn’t hear anything aside the blood rush in his veins. He was sure Hwitaek could hear what was happening in his body.

“What are you saying? I’ll be using the being drunk excuse tomorrow, what about you?”

Shinwon realized that was the right time. They were finally close, not only physically, they were also “connected”? Shinwon didn’t know how to explain that, he just felt like it was his best chance, so he took it.

“I can use that excuse too. Tomorrow we’ll meet, you’ll ask me ‘so do you like me in _that_ way?’ and I’ll ask you ‘are you sure you’re okay? are you sure you didn’t imagine things while you were drunk?’”.

Hwitaek didn’t reply. What he just heard was really a lot to take, so he just took his time to let that sink in.

“Okay, so, theoretically speaking.” he finally said “Let’s pretend you just told a guy you like him. How that guy is supposed to react having a crush on you since months? But that guy is literally scared because he didn’t think you were into boys… and of course not into losers”.

“I’m definitely into losers, especially the ones unable to notice I use every chance I get to talk to them”.

“I… don’t know to react, I was expecting to spend this night looking at you from a safe distance, which, for the records, was the only reason for I decided to be here tonight, not this close to you and talking about… this”.

Shinwon laughed. “You can catch up on what’s happening even while being drunk. You’re really smart”.

Hwitaek laughed too. “I feel like the earth is spinning faster than usual. Because of the alcohol, don’t think too high of yourself”.

“I would never do that. Now, what about me inventing some excuse for you, taking the car and accompany you home? You can’t stay here, you need to lay on a bed”.

Hwitaek nodded. “Thank you”.

Shinwon was going inside to justify in some way their absence but he suddenly heard Hwitaek almost yelling “EHI!”.

He turned back. “What’s wrong?” he asked, worried.

“Are you really leaving me here without telling something cheesy or kissing me?”.

Shinwon raised his right eyebrow. “Don’t even think about it, you literally puked a few minutes ago and I’m not ready yet to deal with your bad breathe”.

Hwitaek laughed again. “Romantic”, he said, realizing how many times he laughed that night.


End file.
